saviour
by mr mike oxlong. say it. loud
Summary: finn is Ooo's saviour. but how long can he keep this up? his scars mean nothing to him, as long as he can save the people of Ooo. finn must do things that conflict with his morals, but if they must be done, they must be done. also, maybe some romance later on, you have to tell me waht though. based on the black veil brides song 'saviour'. review and stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Saviour! Finnaly, i'm off finnceline. But if there is romance in this, that will probably be it. So, yeah, finn is Ooo's saviour, more or less a casual messiah. Based on the BVB song 'saviour'. You should really listen to it! And, like, can we have more fubblegum? I like finnceline, but there really isn't enough fubblegum. There's enough flinn, and enough finnceline, so on, but there is only, like, forty fubblegum stories.**

**I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark  
But now I know my wounds are sown because of who you are  
I will take this burden on and become the holy one  
But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song**

So hear my voice,  
Reminds you not to bleed  
I am here

Saviour! Will be there  
When you are feeling alone, ohhh  
A saviour, for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm

So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones  
Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love  
So I can take this pen and teach you how to live  
But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I gave._**  
**_**  
So hear my voice  
Reminds you not to bleed  
I am here  
Saviour! Will be there  
When you are feeling alone, ohhh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm**

Saviour! Will be there  
When you are feeling alone, ohhh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm

When I hear your cries:  
Praying for life  
I will be there.

When I hear your cries:  
Praying for life  
I will be there!

I will be there!  
I will always be there!  
I will be there!  


Finn the human had been the hero of Ooo ever since he was old enough to pick up a sword. The day he decided to, was when he found his smaller, but older brother jake being bullied by a why-wolf. Finn stabbed the why-wolf in the side, and it howled, running off to die. Of course, he did get a stern talking to by his parents, or at least, his adoptive parents, but the way his brother was so happy to see that the menace was gone, finn knew he had done the right thing. That day, finn decided he would do anything to protect his friends, and the people of Ooo from evil. Over the years, finn grew stronger, tougher, faster, and at least a little smarter. At the age of fourteen, he didn't have many scars, because while he had fought the lich, he had never been seriously hurt. But, after three years, the boy had changed. He was seventeen now, more mature, but still shy around the ladies, and after battling some pretty intense monsters, had scars up and down his arms, legs, and torso. As well as well as one that went from the edge of his cheek to his lip, in an almost 'joker-ish' fashion.

The human boy had left his tree house, travelling all of Ooo, never really having a home. Jake had told him that, even though lady was living there, and the kids had been born, finn could return whenever he wanted. But finn had work to do. There was always someone to save, someone to fight, someone who was dying. He was Ooo's saviour. Bubblegum's saviour, marceline's saviour, flame princess's saviour, lumpy space princess's saviour, and he even helped out the ice king here and there, as long as he was doing the right thing. Finn wandered Ooo, with nothing but a tattered cloak patched together by raggedy princess, his pack, his sword, and his trademark hat, now a hood attached to his shirt. His old pants were too small, too 'immature' for him now, so he wore jeans, torn at the knees instead. Sure, they weren't exactly the most flexible things, but they did their job, and looked good, so he kept them. His shirt was tattered and torn, and served as a makeshift scarf when things got cold. His new shirt was not really a shirt at all, but rather, bandages rapped around his body, concealing his many wounds.

He looked rather manly, his once sausage-like anatomy morphed into a slimmer, but sturdier build. He had spent the last two years training in Bufo's magic castle, which turned out to be time-proof. Every day there was only a half a day in the outside world. Finn had spent two years there, equivalent to four years of almost non-stop training. Finn had spent a year endurance training, another weight lifting, another training in focusing energy and breathing, and another studying. As a result of this, he was extremely fast, strong, and able to endure massive amounts of pain, and damage, that would kill or maim most people. He was also a lot smarter now. Nowhere near as smart as bubblegum, but still, fairly smart. He stood nearly seven foot now, taller than most. He was focused on protecting the people of Ooo, and as a result, was hurt many, many times because he cared not for his own safety. He wouldn't just walk out into a fight and get killed, but if had to choose between getting hurt, and letting someone else get hurt, he would always pick the former. And this happened a lot, thus, the scars.

And so, here he was. He had been sleeping in the dense cotton candy forest outside the candy kingdom for the past few days, hunting a pack of why-wolves. He had found their den, watching them, unnoticed, from a nearby cliff. What he saw astonished him. Twenty, maybe thirty why-wolves! He knew this was a dangerous mission, but he said no one else was to come, so they wouldn't be hurt. In the pack, were why-wolf cubs. Little baby why-wolves that hadn't done a single wrong thing in their lives. Did they have to die, just because of what they were? What if they became evil when they were older? Was it wrong to kill them? These were the sorts of questions finn had to deal with, taking on burdens, so others didn't have too. Was innocent blood was on his hands? Quite possibly, but he knew what had to be done. His mind was full of memories of killing things that may not have done anything evil yet, but probably would. Yes, why-wolves were evil, and yes, the cubs would become older, and cause havoc around Ooo, and finn couldn't let that happen. So, it was with regret, hidden behind a face of utter emotionless, that finn drew his sword. He was ready, and he had seen enough bloodshed. This was just another job. He breathed in the crisp night air, and crawled down the cliff, positioning himself for an attack, sneaking around the sleeping pack, planning out his route. He stood up, and ran towards the alpha of the pack, ready for the battle to begin.

**What do you think? Yeah, it's short, but the next few will be longer. I hope it's epic, and the song will have more emphasis later. And if you want any sort of romance, just tell me what. No gender swapped characters though. Review, PM and whatnot, just tell me what you think. And seriously, if any of you have ideas on what should happen, just tell me! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... saviour... yeah. Um... a lot of the stuff about finn not having a home is inspired by my desire to leave home... and the scars, well... i mean the story is inspired by the song, but i like the song because it reminds me of my life, so that has some prevalence as well. The scars are inspired by non-physical scars. Just thought i should say.**

Finn swung his sword, cutting into the alpha's chest. The wolf howled, and tried to run, but not before finn could finish him. several more wolves attacked finn, piling on top of him. he threw them off, and stabbed at a few wolves. One wrestled him to the ground again, but it landed on his sword, and he quickly stood up, fending off a few other wolves. The female wolves had taken the cubs to a small nearby cave, barely big enough to fit them all. finn had finished off the males and the alpha male, and was now heading for the females and their cubs. One pounced at him, and he swung his sword, cutting it clean in half. The other females took defensive stances, but they were no match for finn. when he was done with them, he saw the little baby cubs. Cowering behind their mothers, they looked so small and innocent. Finn turned away, about to leave, but thought to himself 'no, i can't leave orphans, gotta kill the whole pack' He turned back, to face the cubs again. He raised his sword, and trying to think about what could happen if he didn't do this, butchered the little cubs. He failed to keep his mind off it though, he was bad at that, and tears rolled down his expressionless cheeks as he tried to build a fire to burn the bodies. 'this is about as good a burial as i can do' he thought, chucking the last of the wolves onto the raging fire.

He returned to the campsite on the cliff, and watched the pillar of smoke rise. 'well, better go tell PB that they won't be eating any candy people any time soon' he thought to himself, almost casually. He wandered through the dense forest, thinking about what he had done, and more importantly, where he was going to sleep tonight. He couldn't stay here, the smoke could suffocate him in his sleep. 'where am i gonna stay? Maybe i could crash with PB... on the couch... or Marceline i guess. She'd probably be cool with that. I might be able to go back to the tree house, but then again, i'm probably too dirty and bloody to have around the pupsters. Oh, well, i'll figure something out'

He approached the kingdom, his cloak swaying in the wind, and walked through the open arch. The castle gates only closed in times of danger, so finn could just walk through whenever he wanted. He wandered into the castle, candy citizens staring at him. not how they used to, though, no, this was a cold stare. He was Ooo's saviour, sure, but the things he had done, some people just thought differently of him now. As if he wasn't the same person he was three years ago. But he hadn't really changed much, except for his fashion, scars, and mental status. He was still a shy boy, he still liked do dance, he still loved adventuring, he still hated creepy clown nurses, and he still couldn't talk to the ladies. But, nonetheless, people's view of him changed. Little children- or, candy children- in the street would no longer run up and hug him, some would even avert their gaze, as if it was wrong just to look at him. fathers wouldn't leave their daughters alone around him, women would look at him with worry in their eyes, except PB and Marceline and his other friends, but still, people didn't act the same around him. maybe there was good reason to this, maybe he deserved it. He just hated it. 'why can't i be normal anymore?' he sighed, 'being a hero seems to come at a high price nowadays' he considered this for a while, until he reached the candy castle's doors.

When he entered the castle, he was greeted by a smiling bubblegum. She had decided to remain eighteen, so she could relate to finn more as he grew up. She did this by sustaining her bio-mass. It was a grim prospect when finn thought about it. She would have to use candy essence, the lifeblood of her people, to attain her youth. It was borderline vampirism. 'Vampirism...' he thought, 'maybe that's what she and Marceline had in common. They both had to take away life to maintain their own... maybe that's why they were so close' he smiled a little, at the thought of Marceline and PB being friends. Little did he know what had actually happened between the two (yes, i'm hinting at bubbleine, wanna fight about it?). "hey princess" he said, his voice lower than it used to be, now a more mannish tone. "oh, hey finn" she said smiling. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "is it done?" she asked warmly, "yeah... i- i killed them" he said, staring sadly at the ground. "it's okay finn" she calmed him, pressing his head into her chest, warmly stroking his hair. She had to bend him over a little to do this, but he felt better. "thanks peebles" he said, comforted. The two walked up onto the meditation balcony, where finn had been spending a lot of his time lately. They sat down. "so..." she began, "ugh, finn, you've been Ooo's hero for a long time, and you never ask for anything in return. No gold, no food, no social status, even though 'hero' is about as good a status as you can get, i mean, you don't even have a home! You know that after all you've done, you could just come live in my castle. It's a pretty big place" she said. He had actually considered asking her that, but he decided against it.

"Peebles, i'd love to live with you, but i can't just live in the one place anymore. People all around Ooo need help. I can't just be the saviour of the candy kingdom. i need to be the hero of Ooo. I'm sorry, it just... it wouldn't work. Besides, living together would be kind of awkward, considering" he said. "considering what?" she asked, obliviously. "princess" he sighed, "you know... you know i... cared for you... but you never... we never actually... look, living with you wouldn't work because i know i would do something stupid eventually, and i would rather have you as a friend than not at all" with this, he stood, and put his hand on her shoulder for a moment. He hung his head, and left.

The princess watched him leave from that balcony, as the he walked away, followed by the cold stares of the once friendly candy people. "oh finn... i do care" she whispered as he left the candy kingdom, to try and find somewhere else to stay.

It was midday now, and he hero hadn't slept at a;; since he fought the why-wolves. Nothing was really happening around Ooo today, for once, so he decided to go kick-it with his friend Marceline. she still lived in her cave, and still played bass. Hell, it had only been three years, and Marceline was a thousand years old. She didn't see much of finn, and for some reason, time without him seemed to fly by. No one had heard much from her since the pupsters were born, so, she stayed relatively the same as the sexy vampire lady that fought finn as a thirteen year old. He knocked on her door. She groggily answered it. "hey finn, long time no see!" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed, "y-yeah" she giggled, "still as frigid as ever, huh finn?" he blushed more. She punched his shoulder, "agh, i'm just jokin' with ya, so, what's up?" he smiled. "um... well, nothing really. That's why i'm here. Wanna hang?" he said, tired, then yawned. "um... sure, but you look tired, when was the last time you slept?" she asked. He counted on his fingers, "um... one... two... two days ago" he said. She shook her head, "that won't do, come here..." she picked him up by the shoulders, and floated him to her bed, dropping him on it. "now, don't expect me to hop in there with you" she said, "you're hot an' all, but i got stuff to do" she floated back downstairs, and started playing some music. Finn blushed, and yawned again. He didn't care that he was in marceline's bed, he was just too tired. The hero fell asleep and dreamed peacefully for the first time in a long time.

**Okay, how's that going? Remember, there's still time to vote for what romance you wanna see. So... yeah, seeya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! And if you ask me a question, I'll answer it here. As for the 'romance requests' is that just one guest continuously asking for flinn? Or is a group of you doing it? Tell you what, make an account, and then ask for flinn, and I'll listen. But for now, I'm thinking an angsty sort of triangle between Finn, Marceline, and bubblegum. There'll probably be some flinn though. Anyway, about finnceline1.2, can someone help? I feel like this story will be a good one, and I want to focus on this. So it will be a while before I post more finnceline1.2. But, any help with my writer's block is much appreciated. PM me with ideas, or just submit them in the comments. Thanks for all the support!**

Finn woke up in Marceline's bed. 'What the hell... oh right, I crashed here. Wait... where is Marceline?' He wandered downstairs, and found Marceline floating above her couch. He wandered over to her, and considered waking her. But, waking a slumbering vampire may not have been the best idea, so he just left a thank you note on her table. 'Hm... What do I have to do today?' he thought. 'Oh, yeah, ice king needs me to help with his polar bear infestation' as a kid, he would have shrugged it off, and let the ice king deal with it himself, but he knew better now. He knew, that deep down, ice king was a nice guy. So, he decided to help.

He walked to the ice kingdom, which wasn't too far from Marceline's cave. The ice king was busy collecting his penguins; he had to keep them inside so the polar bears wouldn't eat them. Finn approached the old man. "Hey Icy-K" he called. He had given the ice king a nickname, so he would feel like he had more friends. Finn was happy to help the ice king, because whenever they hung out, they could talk. Even though it was never important stuff, it was still nice. And the more he was friendly to the old man, the less evil things he would do, so, Finn decided that helping him was best. "Hey Finn!" he called back, "ready to help get rid of those polar bears?" He asked. "Yup!" Finn replied, smiling. He was happier than usual today, but he wasn't sure why. He walked over to the old man, and picked up the last of the penguins, pushing them into the ice king's lair. "Okay, now, those bears are trying to eat my penguins. I found where they live; all we have to do is flush them out. Send 'em a signal not to come back" he said. Finn smiled, "okay, how about this, I'll make a giant snowman, and you bring him to life, and he'll scare away the bears" ice king's face lit up, and "that's a great idea Finn!"

The human built up the snow man out of giant snow boulders. It stood as tall thirty two feet, nine inches. They looked up at its giant snowman face, made out of boulders, tree branches, and other assorted bits and pieces. "Okay... here... we... go!" said the ice king as he brought the monster to life. It roared and Finn climbed atop it, riding on its shoulder. "Ice king! Where are the polar bears?" called Finn. "Over by that big icicle!" he called back. Finn rode the snowman over to the giant icicle, and saw the polar bears. 'At least I don't have to kill them this time' he thought. The polar bears massed around the cubs, and prepared to fight, but Finn just made the snowman roar, and they all turned, picked up the cubs, and ran with their tales between their legs. "Thanks Finn!" called out the ice king. Finn returned back to the ice caves and hopped off the snowman. The ice king melted it with ice magic.

"So turbo... what's up?" he asked. "Hm?" said Finn. "C'mon man, I can tell you're acting differently. You seem kinda down" he said. "Um... well..." began Finn, "I've... kinda been having girl problems" the ice king smiled and shook his head. "Okay, who's this about? Bubblegum? Flame princess? Please tell me it's not lumpy space princess" he said. "No... Well... sort of... except LSP. I just... I know I like them all, but I don't know who I _like _like, y'know?" The ice king nodded. "Sure turbro. Y'know, sometimes, I can't decide which princess to capture. Y'know, its like, wildberry? Naw, bubblegum? Maybe. Doctor princess? Not really a princess. It's just complicated. But why ask me and not Jake?" He asked. "Well..." began Finn, "me and Jake... we aren't the same as we used to be"

"Well... then who do you normally talk to?" asked the old man. "Well... Marceline" answered Finn, "but that's the problem. She's one of the ones I think I might like" he said. The ice king elbowed his side, how Jake used to. "Awww man, you in deep!" he said, "trusts me, go for Marceline. She seems into you, and that would leave all the princesses open for me!" Finn was angered a little by this last part, but ice king hadn't made any attempts to capture princesses lately, and the times when he had, the city guards had been enough to stop him. Finn smiled warmly. "Thanks man. Hey, if you ever need help with something, seriously, anything that's not evil, just give me a call, man. Seeya!" Said Finn, as he ran off.

He returned to Marceline's place. She was still asleep, so he just walked in, after all, she would never have even known he was gone. He sat down at her table, and glanced over at her. 'Thinking time!' He thought. 'Hmmm... maybe I could... I dunno. I mean Marceline's a radical dame and all, but she wouldn't. Flame princess probably still likes me. But she's... unstable. Sure, we could hug and kiss and stuff, but if we ever went past that...' Finn felt his cheeks heat at the thought, 'well... she wouldn't be able to handle it. Peebles is nice, but she's eigh- wait... I'm seventeen, and she's eighteen. There's no reason that wouldn't work. I mean, sure, when I was a little kid, maybe it wouldn't have worked, but we're more or less the same age now- sort of- after all, she is semi-immortal. Yeah! Let's do that. I'll ask out Peebles next time I see her. When is that? Well... whenever I guess' he glanced back at the sleeping queen. "Thanks Marcy" he whispered, and left.

Finn the human. Finn the hero. Finn the saviour. Finn the prince of the grasslands. The boy went by many names, but he didn't really realise the responsibility that came with them. The status, the grandeur, the macabre. He never intended to be Ooo's saviour, but it sort of just... happened. He knew he liked being a hero, but he never really intended more than that. When Billy died, and Finn had to work harder to stop evil, he was often put into dangerous situations. One day, when the ice king kidnapped bubblegum, he tried went into a fit of rage, and threw frozen lightning bolts everywhere. One was headed straight for bubblegum, and while trying to push her out of the way, it stuck right through his back, and out through his stomach. He was pinned to the ground, and ice king quickly calmed down, after all, he didn't want to kill Finn. He evaporated the lightning bolt, and Finn fell to the ground. Luckily, Finn had a bottle of Cyclops tears to hold him over until he reached the hospital. Even when he got there, he still passed up the better treatments so that children, elderly, and just about anyone that needed to could go before him. He almost died, but as soon as he heard trouble brewing, he got out of his hospital bed, and went to defend Ooo from evil. He, of course, was found and brought to the hospital, but ever since that day, he has been recognised as Ooo's saviour. A boy- no, a man, that would do anything to save anyone.

He wandered towards the candy kingdom. 'Things have been peaceful lately. I'm enjoying the free time' as he thought this, a dark figure watched from a distance. It turned, and left, unnoticed by Finn. He continued walking, until he reached the candy kingdom. 'Okay, man. You can do this' he thought, 'you're seventeen, she's eighteen... sort of... should be simple, right? Hm... Well, if she says no, then I guess that's fine. I mean, yeah she's great and all, but... but... eh, what could go wrong. He approached the candy gates. "Hey Finn" said the banana guards, as Finn approached. "Hey bananas. How's things?" He asked. "Eh, pretty good. You should go see the princess. She's been missing you!" Finn blushed as they said this, and one of them smirked. The other punched his shoulder, and he straightened up again, serious. "Uh... well, Seeya!" Called Finn as he entered the kingdom. The people still looked at him oddly. A little gumdrop boy dropped his ball, and it rolled to Finn's feet. He bent down to pick it up, and turned to the little gumdrop, who was now shaking, unable to move. Finn was a little hurt, but disguised it behind a warm smile. "Here ya go" he said, handing the trembling candy the ball. He turned back to where he was going, and heard the sound of little feet running behind him. He sighed, 'why are they afraid? I do everything for them, what is it? Ugh, I wish people would look at me, at least, the way they used to'

His thoughts turned to bubblegum. She didn't look at him the same way either, but it was different to how the candy people did. Sure, there was a little of what they thought in her eyes, he could see that, but there was something else. Something more... intense. Something that seemed... 'Almost devious?' he thought. 'What does she think of me?' These thoughts wandered his mind, until he realised that his feet had been on autopilot, and had carried him right to her laboratory door, with a sign that read: DO NOT DISTURB- IMPORTANT SCIENCE WORK!

Finn shrugged, 'she won't mind' he thought, and pushed open the door. "Wha-?" Was all he could manage, as his eyes bulged and his jaw hit the floor.

**No, it didn't literally hit the floor. And also, I don't know what he saw yet, so don't ask. I can't think of anything right now. Also, I wouldn't consider this a song-fic. There is no singing, except maybe Marceline singing something I make up later, but no actual songs. Yes, it is **_**based**_** off of a song, but it is not a song-fic. Also, if any of you are on deviant art, or tumblr, can someone draw me a cover? Like, Finn sitting on a cliff or something. Like, neverthrive would be good. Does he read my stuff? I don't know, but if you have the time, yeah... or not. Thanks! Expect some really angsty stuff later on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saviour chap four! This should end up being one of my best stories, hopefully. Now, i came across a story with some stuff in it similar to what's in some of my stories. Now, i'm not gonna say what the story is, 'cause i think this is a simple case of 'simpsons did it'. Yes, southpark reference. So, i don't know if it was before or after mine, but either way, simpons did it. Just thought i'd clear that up. Anyway, um... so, we'll have some fubblegum, possible finnceline, and even maybe some fubbleine. Fubbleine is a rare paring that we need more of. Yes, it's polygamous, but if it's done right, it can be really effective m'kay? Now that that's over, let's chat, 'cause i'm bored. If you wanna skip to the story, go ahead.**

**So, like, i don't post as much as i'd like to because i'm depressed. Like, borderline emo. Not pussy 'i hate my life, my mom won't get me an ipad mini! I'm gonna cut myself' emo, just emo. Screamo emo. So, if anyone has problems, tell me if you want. It makes me feel better about myself. Yes, i feel better when i hear other people's problems. As long as you don't have some random bullshit problem like the one above. Also, school holidays coming up, my posting schedule's gonna be pretty irregular. Like, from a chapter or two a day to nothing for a week or so. Family problems. Gotta be at my dads, grandparents, Stradbroke, mom's, and none of them know i do this, much less would they approve, so... yeah. Irregular.**

**Edmaster- i will thanks.  
heavywolfblade- i'll try with the triangle.  
kevinkev18- ugh, okay, i'll try to put more finnceline.  
pancreaticcancer- why is that your name?  
guest- 'kay i'll try my best.  
guest-are you the same person?  
guest-seriously. Are you?  
guest-alright.  
guest- okay, just stop now.  
kenn- nah, i love long reviews. And yes, i'll try a triangle. Thanks for the input. And about finn's shyness, that's part of his charm, but don't worry, he won't be so innocent for long! (he he he...)  
kenn- devious... muahaha!  
kirkseys- yeah, he just might.  
bossking109- ugh, i can't keep everyone happy! But thanks for the review. Seriously.  
axrolic- oh, there will be more...  
neverthrive- thanks man, and don't worry about the cover, i just thought if you had the time. And as for the vote, the triangle's getting more and more popular.**

Finn was caught off guard. Inside, bubblegum was experimenting with chemicals. But that wasn't all, no, she was also standing in front of a mirror, completely naked. She drank a formula, and instantly became slightly more curvaceous. "interesting..." she began. She had not noticed finn. had he have not been caught so off guard, he would have shielded his eyes, but for some reason, he could not look away. He squeaked, and bubblegum turned around, doing her best to cover up. "finn! what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled. "s-sorry! I just... S needed to... talk to you" he stammered, finding the strength to cover his eyes while she changed.

Now in her dress, the princess took finn's hand from his eyes. She smiled warmly, and finn was blushing furiously, as he had only seen that once, accidentally when he had been hiding in marceline's closet with jake. That first time had been traumatising, but may have had a little to do with why he was unable to look away not two minutes ago. Little did he know, Marceline had known he was there, and decided to continue anyway. She thought it would be fun to mess with him, and she knew he wouldn't do anything pervy. At least, willingly. That day, he lost a little of his innocence, and Marceline had just been waiting for him to tell her what he saw, so she could mess with him even more.

But, he was here now. "now finn" began the princess, "what did you want to see me about?" she asked. Finn lost a little of his confidence and decided to try some small talk. "uh... i've just been really stressed out lately" he said. "yeah?" she asked, "what about?" He glanced about the room. He didn't come here to talk about this, but he needed to get it off his chest. "well... the thing is... i never really... _meant_ to be Ooo's... saviour. i... it just happened. But, now, the people need my voice to keep them feeling safe. They need me there all the time, and they know i will be, but sometimes... i just... ugh, i don't even know. I'm sure you've seen the way they look at me. They aren't happy and thankful anymore, no. Now, they're downright _scared_ of me. Mothers tell their kids not to stare at me, as if i'm some kind of freak" he was on the verge of tears. the princess patted his leg, now sitting in front of him. they were on lab stools. "oh finn... they're not scared. And you're not a freak. They just... they can't believe how much you've changed, and the fact that you will throw yourself into oncoming fire to protect anyone... well... it's a bit... strange. That's all" She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She stood up, and opened the door, signalling for finn to follow. He got up, and followed her to her lounge room. 'i didn't even know this was here...' he thought. The castle really was bigger than it looked, and he hadn't seen the half of it. They sat down on a pink couch and she turned on a huge T.V. situated at the front of the room. The room wasn't too different from marceline's living room, other than the colour scheme, and a few other small things. He plonked down onto the couch, thankfully much softer than marceline's, and bubblegum put a movie into the DVD player in the T.V. the movie was heat signature five: Hellfire (is that name epic enough?). the two watched until the two main characters were sitting on charon's ferry, wading into Hades. On the way there, the two shared a passionate kiss (yes, they were a guy and a girl) which lasted a good two minutes. Bubblegum and finn blushed and she glanced up at the adventurer, thinking about how much he had grown. She scooted a little closer. Then again. And again. She was now right next to finn, as opposed to being on the opposite end of the couch. he glanced back down at her, now laying on his shoulder. "peebles... what are you doing?" he looked into her pink eyes (no, not pinkeye, they're literally pink, sicko). She answered with a kiss on the lips. This lasted a good four minutes, finn not being able to move, shocked, and bubblegum trying her best to keep him captivated.

They finally broke away. "wha-?" gasped finn, as bubblegum rested back onto his shoulder. "finn, let's go out. i can be here for you, and y'know, we have good... chemistry" she measured her words carefully. "huh..." he pondered, "actually, that's... um... that's why i came here in the first place" he said. "good. So we are?" she asked. "we're what?" he asked. "together" she said, "boyfriend and girlfriend. An item" she clarified. Finn's eyes widened, after all, this was something he had literally dreamed about, though he wouldn't admit it. Sure, he had to consider whether this was a good idea or not, his 'life style' and all, but right now, he couldn't have been happier. "um... sweet" he said 'thoughtfully'. "yeah, i know i am" she said, and kissed him again.

After two hours of making out, finn and bubblegum decided to stop. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and left, deciding that this would be a good excuse to see jake and lady and his nephews and nieces. Lady didn't act the same around finn anymore. They were still friends, and she hadn't become a bitch, but she didn't really see him the same. He got the vibe that she didn't really want him around her kids. 'maybe she thinks i'm a bad influence...' he thought, 'But she was always with jake, and i'm sure she wouldn't mind me popping in for a visit' he smiled as he thought this. as he reached the tree house, where jake and lady and the kids lived, he saw how little it had changed. Sure, it was more child safe, and yes, there were kiddy toys everywhere, but overall, the tree and it's contents were unchanged. 'it's good to be back' he thought. He knocked on the door, and heard jake call out "just a sec'!" the dog opened the door, and saw his brother, tears of joy swelling in his eyes. "hey man!" said finn. jake smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. He jumped at finn, wrapping his magic arms around him in a brotherly hug.

Rainicorn came to the door, holding one of the pupsters. They were beautiful little creatures. There was three, because rainicorns usually have two kids, and dogs in jake's family usually have four, so things evened out. one had a really long, slender body, like a rainicorns, and a dog's head, with dog paws, and a little yellow horn, and a short, pointy tail. The second had a little dog's body, with a beautiful rainicorn's head, and rainicorn hooves, but no horn, because it was a girl (yes i know lady has a horn, but jake's genes overpowered that). It's tail was a little bushy, like it's mothers. The third was a little different from the others. Finn wouldn't say, but he was his favourite. He had a proud stance, puffing his chest out. while his brother and sister couldn't really stand and walk too well, he would stand above them in a protective way, if anyone other than jake, lady, finn, or one of their friends came too close. He had white fur with yellow streaks here and there on his body, and a wolf's head. His ears were like a wolf's and he had eye's like jake's but they were sharper looking. He could stand on his back legs as well. His tail was strange, it was long and bushy like his mother's and it was rainbow. And his most proud feature, probably finn's favourite, was his horn. It was as long as finn's outstretched hand, and grew with him. it sparkled a little, and was supposedly like that because of one of lady's ancestors. He was an ancient rainicorn king. his name was angel. Angel monochromicorn. The wolf was magnificent, and was the only one who could already talk. "hello awesome uncle finn" he said, in a childish voice, "how are you?"

"awesome uncle finn?" he asked jake. "yeah, i tell them stories about your great adventures. He just started calling you that one day, and the others seem to like it" he explained. Jake and lady had named the two smaller pups. The boy was called jormungard, and the girl was named hel. the third child was named fenrir. Fenrir liked finn, he didn't need to be protective of his siblings when he was around.

"oh" he turned to the little wolf, "pretty good thanks fenrir!" he smiled at lady, who was cradling mordecai and ruby. He stroked fenrir's fur. "can i talk to jake for a while?" he asked. Lady nodded, and he took jake outside, calling "i promise i won't steal him off to a big adventure... again!" jake just smiled. When they reached the forest, finn sat down on a tree with jake. "what's this about bro?" he asked. "jake! I'm going out with PB!" he yelled. "nice one brutha!" said jake, fist-bumping him. "so... how far d'ya get?" he asked, prodding finn's side. "um... we made out a lot" he said. "she getting grabby?" he asked. "almost. I sort of... like... got carried away. But i stopped myself before i went too far. Just... like... a bit of grabbing" he said. Jake's mouth was agape. "seriously? Well, at least you stopped. Don't take that too fast" he said, patting his brother's back. "thank's bro" said finn, and the two shared a brotherly hug, and sat outside under the stars for a good hour or so.

**yes, the kid's names were kind of macabre, but i thought it sounded right. had to edit, sorry for confusion. and just so everyone knows, fenrir, jormungard, and hel are loki and a giant's children. certain parts of the legend may play a greater part later, so you might want to read up a little. and sorry for you flinn fans, but i won't be using flame princess. i don't want to piss anyone off, but she's too uninteresting. she's just a prop- for finn to get over bubblegum- and has no discernable personality, other than her temper. thanks for all the support, and keep reading, i promise things will get better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for deleting chapter five. I... i don't mean to be screwing things up, i just can't take the story further from there. If that looked good, sorry. I just... there's too much i can't explain. Anyway, this is the 'real' chapter five. And camboin is no longer a character. I'm SOOOOO sorry for how late this is, believe me, it's not my fault. I'm at my dad's a lot, so that's like... i can't write at all for days on end, and then i've been working on the story with sauronbaine and ins4nekazuma, over on insane's page, and i really haven't had much time. I also have chronic writer's block. **

Finn sat up, staring at the stars. Jake had left a while ago, and it was now pretty late. 'damn. I still have nothing to do. If this keeps up, people might start to forget about me' he sighed. "sup hero?" he heard a familiar voice say. "oh, sup marceline" said the hero. "i heard you and bubblegum are an item" she teased. "what? How did you find out?" he asked. "oh, i have my ways" she teased again. She stared at him. "perhaps he is ready..." she quietly said to herself, unaware she said it out loud. She leaned in and kissed finn, on the lips. There was a flash. Finn quickly pulled away, "what the hey-hey marcy?" she giggled. 'giggling?' thought finn. "tease" he called her. "cheater" she replied. "well... that's not fair!" he protested. "whatever, i got what i need" said the vampire floating away. 'Wait... what was she holding?' "what is that?" called finn to the floating girl. "oh this?" she held up the picture, "just you kissing me!" he blushed, and realised that she could be planning something bad. He got up. "Marceline! give that photo back!" "nope!" she teased.

He chased after her. 'what the hell is she planning?' she flew and flew, until they reached her house. She flew in the door, locking it behind her. Bashed on the door. "marceline! Get out here! What the hell are you doing with that photo?" he heard her snicker as he called. "well, hero, i heard you were with bonnibelle, so i decided to cause some drama, just to entertain myself" she replied. He blushed. "c'mon Marceline! what do i have to do to get that back?" he asked. He shouldn't have. Marceline creaked the door open, a smirk on her face. "well..." she began, "maybe... if i were to get another kiss, i wouldn't need a picture of this one?" finn blushed. 'um... wait... i can't...' he thought. "Marceline... that's... cheating..." he said. "hm... nah, i won't tell anyone"

He sighed. "fine. But... you have to give me the picture" he said. "sure" she agreed. She leaned down and levelled with his face. He leaned in for a kiss, and Marceline smashed her lips to his. In the surprise, finn's eyes flew open, and Marceline pulled him inside with inhuman strength. Flustered, he fell over in a heap on the floor. Marceline pounced on top of him, immediately straddling him and sliding her cold hands under his shirt. "ah!' he yelped, and Marceline smiled up at him. "finn, you haven't gotten too far with bubblegum now have you?" she asked slyly. "um... ah! No..." was all finn could say. "well..." began the sexy vampire lady, "you're sixteen, i think you're ready"

He felt her hand slide down. Down to his 'forbidden territory'. He jumped, sliding out from under her. "i- i'm sorry Marceline... i just... i gotta go" said the hero, leaving for the bubblegum kingdom. he ran and ran, trying to calm down and decide whether he would try to explain the situation to bubblegum, or to keep it a secret, after all it had just been between him and Marceline. how could she possibly found out? no, that was wrong. Finn had to tell her.

Finn wandered through the castle doors, to find his princess sitting in her throne, attending to some royal junk with peppermint butler.  
"um... hey princess" said the hero guiltily. "hey finn" she returned, "you look down. What's up?" finn approached the unknowing princess. "so... like, can we talk in private?" he asked, "sure finny" she answered. She got out of her throne, and the two walked upstairs and down the hall to the lounge room. Bubblegum opened the door, and sat on the pink lounge. Finn just stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, as if being watched by some higher being, expecting him to do the right thing. "finn, we're dating now. You can sit with me for glob's sake" she assured. This only made finn feel worse. "yeah. Um... about us being together... you probably won't want to be... after i tell you this" he said sadly. She grew very worried. "finn, what happened? Is it me?" she asked. He immediately felt worse. "no! Of course it's not you! it's just... ugh, damn it. Bubblegum, Marceline... she kissed me. And... well... she blackmailed me into kissing her back. Please don't be mad! I wouldn't have, i swear, but she... *sigh* i'm sorry" he hung his head and walked to the door.

"finn" she said sternly, "did you want to?" he raised his head. 'thank glob, she's still talking to me!' he thought. "no. I swear, i just..." he trailed off. "it's okay finn. but... how exactly did she blackmail you? you're a hero! You don't do bad things!" she said. "well..." he began, "when Marceline- when she kissed me, she... took a photo. I tried to get it back, but the only way she would give it back was if i kissed her again. I didn't want you to think i was cheating, so i... i did. But then i just felt worse. I had to tell you. i'm sorry" he apologised. She stood up, hugging him to her chest, causing him to blush a little. "but i have to know, how far did you- did she go?" she asked. "what do you mean?" asked finn. "finn... did you... did you sleep with her?" she asked. His face went a deep crimson. "NO! I WOULDN'T DO THAT WITH ANYONE BUT Y-!" he stopped, "i mean, you probably wouldn't... we shouldn't... i didn't" he blushed, having said too much.

She smiled warmly, calming the hero down. "it's okay finn really, i know you wouldn't-" *BANG!* a huge crash was heard outside. "OH MY GOD!" yelled the princess, finn could barely hear from the ringing in his ears. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. The whole castle was coming down around them. What could have caused this? finn didn't know, but when he reached a hole in the side of the castle- the first exit he could find- he saw what was happening outside. The city was in ruins. Houses smoking, candy people running through the streets, toppled buildings, screaming. But what had caused all this? finn looked around, spotting something familiar- an undead candy person. But this was different, very different. The candy person had expanded- and not evenly, oh no, this was a disgusting creature. The arms were massive, and extremely muscle bound. The legs were tiny, dragging along behind it as it walked along on it's knuckles. It's teeth were gown to the point of sticking through it's lip when the mouth closed. It had boils all over it's body. A disgusting abomination, it was.

It ran along, killing innocent men, women, and children indiscriminately. Finn drew his sword, and bubblegum grabbed onto his arm. They heard a crash behind them as a group of less-mutated undead candy people poured in the room. Or, what was left of the room. The castle had been reduced to a mere few towers, most of the exits blocked and window broken, hallways caved-in and such. There must have been fifteen of these ugly bastards, and finn knew he couldn't fight off that many. He picked up bubblegum bridal style, and jumped out the huge hole in the castle wall, landing on top of a building. Unfortunately, the building was weak, so the two crashed through the ceiling.

After killing a few candy people, fresh off devouring one of their fellow citizens, finn pulled bubblegum up, and leaped out a window. They landed in the streets, and were rushed by a few over-mutated candy people. Finn ran, with bubblegum in his arms. He finally reached the city gates, torn down in the carnage, and bolted into the forest, followed by a pack of ravenous candy people. He found the why-wolf den from earlier, and hid bubblegum in the hole that the little wolves had been hiding in. She screamed and he turned around, being jumped by a few candy people. As they tried to bite and scratch at the hero's face, he threw them off, stabbing one with his sword. After a short battle, he had killed all of them. He got bubblegum out from the hole in the rock, and they wandered through the forest. "i wonder if this is happening anywhere else?" said finn. "i don't know..." said bubblegum, scared and huddling into finn. "well, i think we should head to jake's. See if they're alright" he said. She nodded, and they continued to sneak through the trees.

**Also, um... i don't know why there's been no reviewing lately... am i doing something wrong? Please tell me. Also, about the last chapter, there were too many complications, but i feel good about this story now. And don't worry, the fubbleine should kick in soon. Um... just tell me what you think. And by this time, the candy kingdom is in ruins. Um... i'm sort of doing this in a survival horror way for the time being. Think: resident evil- horrors of Ooo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter! 'kay, i'll do some review responses now. Not much to say. Sorry for any confusion i caused. And don't be a grammar nazi. I know about the capitalisation, i'm just kinda lazy, so deal with it. Sorry for schedule lately, i've been busy.**

**Xeno tyrant- thanks, i'm glad you enjoy it.  
agoliewo- um... i didn't know it was that good. Thanks, that makes me feel better. And about depression, i deal with stuff pretty well, don't worry.  
kudo2315- i will try, and i wonder why that is?  
guest- well, it's gone now, no more demons. Sorry to disappoint anyone.  
edmaster- all i can say is thanks.  
peppermintscent- alright. I love your username.  
heavywolfblade- oh, it will be...  
- oh, it does, i just have chronic writer's block.  
iam alehandro- alehandro is an epic name.**

They reached the tree fort, tired and dirty. Screams and sounds of crashing buildings could be heard in the distance. They hurried to the door, and finn hastily knocked. All the lights were off, and the house was silent. The door slowly creaked open. "h-hello?" said jake. "hey man" said finn, "you okay? There's some cray-cray stuff goin' down!" the yellow dog walked forward. He poked his head out the door, and looked around. "come in" he whispered. They entered the house, and bubblegum gasped. It was a mess. Tables flipped, windows smashed, holes in the walls. "jake! What the flop happened here?" asked finn, worried. He noticed silent tears run down jake's face. "they took them finn! Lady, and- *sob*- and jormungard, even hel!" the dog fell to his knees. The creatures finn saw before didn't seem smart enough to do this... so... who did?

"wait, what about fenrir?" asked finn. the yellow dog walked over to a flipped over table, and moved it. Fenrir was sitting behind it, growling, blood on his white-and-gold fur. Finn leaned down, and petted the little pup. The dog crawled out from his hiding place, and snuggled up into finn. "jake... don't worry. I promise- i promise that i'll get them back. I'll bring them back safe" he assured. Bubblegum sat next to him and petted fenrir with him. "we'll get them back" she corrected.

The little pup hopped out of finn's arms. "i'm gonna help too!" he asserted. "fenrir-" tried finn, "no! I need to protect mummy and gardy and hel!" he protested. Jake petted his son, "fenrir, you- you aren't old enough to go fight things" the yellow dog said. "no. I'm strong, and i have to help" he begged. Finn glanced at jake, and without asking for his approval, nodded. "alright. You can come" he said.

The pup stood. He was actually quite big, and could harness his inner willpower to grow to immense size and strength, a trait that his siblings had not been gifted with. Even before he grew, fenrir stood as high as finn's waist, on all fours. "but jake... those things we saw... they didn't seem smart enough to kidnap people. The things that took lady 'n' the kids must have been different" he said. The dog nodded. "i don't know what the things you saw were, but the things that took them..." he began, zoning out as he remembered, "i don't know what their faces looked like, the only one i got a good look at had a burlap sack over his head with a hole for his eye. They had torn clothing, and stitches up and down their bodies. Their bodies looked broken, but they could still move- as if, some of their bones were utterly destroyed, but the limb could still move anyway... it was very strange, like they looked... wrong..." was all he could say.

Finn walked to the door, and opened it for the group. Bubblegum and fenrir left, but when jake tried he simply fell to the floor, wincing in pain. "aaagh! Finn, dude... i think my leg is... broken or something. You... you have to go. I'll be safe here" finn helped his brother to what was left of the couch. "okay jake. I promise, i'll have your family back in one piece" he assured, leaving with his companions.

Fenrir nudged finn and bubblegum, who hopped on his back. Finn glanced back to bubblegum, and sighed. "peebles, we gotta go find someone, and i don't think you're gonna like it" he said, gripping fenrir's coat as he sped finn of into the direction he insisted on. "who?" she asked. "Marceline, the vampire queen"

**Yes, it's short, and... shut up, too many problems! Sorry it's late, i really am, but i've been SUPER busy, and i keep getting ideas for little one-shot stories, and no ideas for this! i promise, when this is done, i'll work on finnceline1.2, but you need to expect less from me for a little while. Sorry again, and thanks for the continued support. *brofist* (pewdiepie reference, biatch)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, from now on, you should prob's disregard what i say up here, because the story keeps changing too fast. One minute, it's Marceline getting' all pervy with finn, the next, the town's being raided by mutant zombie candy people, then lady and the kids get kidnapped! Ugh, whatev's i'm inconsistent.**

Finn, bubblegum, and fenrir made their way to Marceline's house. After a short explanation of the situation, Finn was left standing next to an exhausted fenrir, who was being petted by bubblegum. Marceline stared out the window. "All... 'Relationship problems' we're having at the moment to the side, this is a serious problem. It seems one of the nightosphere's demon warrior ancients is back" Marceline explained. "What? Who are they?" Asked a worried bubblegum. Marceline sighed, "They're... extremely powerful fighters from the nightosphere. They were raised in the darkest corners of the realm, training to fight in the most vicious, intense ways possible, against extremely powerful opponents- much larger, stronger and faster than they originally were- from a very young age. They trained in close combat- no one could beat them, not even me and my dad. That's why he had them hunted down. We had squadrons of demons track them across the nightosphere, gathering them and executing them in town squares to provide an example to any of them that may question our rule". The vampire queen sighed deeply again. "But, of course, the plan wasn't perfect. One of them escaped us, taking the portal in our tower out of the nightosphere. He's been hiding in Ooo ever since. From the sounds of what's going on, I would guess he's back" she explained. "Who?" asked Finn? "They're known by the title's they acquire. This one... from what you said, he sounds like he would be... lightning-breaker" she replied, "he's extremely fast finn- possibly the fastest fighter to grace the nightosphere. But his speed doesn't even come close to his strength. When we fought to capture him, he slammed his fist into the ground, sending chunks of broken rock flying all over the place" she said, spacing out as if she was remembering. Finn shook his head. "how do we get lady 'n' the kids back?" he asked. Marceline walked back over to him, taking his hand, much to the disapproval of bubblegum. "finn, the way these guys work is that they humiliate and kill everyone who stands in their way. He would have kidnapped them to bring you, maybe jake too, to him. he'll kill you and then he'll come here and show everyone that he's the strongest guy in all of Ooo! The only way we can get them back is to defeat him" she said.

Bubblegum stood, sick of Marceline handling finn. "*ahem*" she cleared her throat. "what do you mean _we?"_ she asked. Marceline shot her a look. "why, me and finn of course, We're the only one's strong enough" she replied nonchalantly. "oh-no, you just wanna get down and dirty with finn! i'm coming too" she insisted. Marceline let go of finn, and shrugged. "fine, but we'll be doing some pretty... _intense_ stuff" Marceline said, obviously having a double meaning. The princess seemed offended, perhaps at the thought of being called weak, but more likely at the thought that Marceline believed she was so much better than her that she could just _take _finn. "well, you demonic b-!" finn covered her mouth, shaking his head. She settled down. "well, Marceline, i think you will be pleasantly surprised at how 'adventurous' i can be" she stated, throwing in a double meaning of her own. Marceline shrugged, "whatev's, i'm sure finn won't mind being with _two girls at once_" the innuendo continued. Bubblegum, not even realised that she was now _competing _with Marceline over who could make the most sexual references, retorted with a rather witty statement, "well, finn might enjoy having me around so much, he won't even _need _a girl like you around" finn blushed, he was beginning to realise what they were talking about. The two girls had moved much closer to finn, without even realising, even to the point that they were hugging into either side of him in a vicious, territorial way.

"ladies! We have jake's family to woory about, remember? Let's just get going" he said. Marceline glanced over to fenrir, now asleep in the corner. "what are we gonna do with him?" she asked. Bubblegum, feeling left out again, quickly joined in. "well, how many people can you carry?" she asked. Marceline shot her yet another look. "just one" she answered, grabbing finn tightly. "okay ladies, i guess i'll just ride fenrir, and Marceline can carry you, bubblegum" he decided. "no!" bubblegum objected, "she'll drop me!" Marceline nodded. "ugh, fine PB, you keep up with us on fenrir, and Marceline will carry me" he compromised. So, bubblegum walked over to fenrir, and rubbed his now exposed belly until he woke up. Marceline and finn headed outside, and bubblegum brought fenrir out, and hopped on his back. They raced out of marceline's cave into the distance.  
_

They flew through forests, over lagoons, past the fire kingdom and through the ice kingdom. after about an hour, Marceline was getting sick of bubblegum calling for her to slow down. She decided to get the princess lost in the mountain range they were in, and they would get her on their way back. Plus, this would give her some time to finish what she started with finn. she led bubblegum up a cliff, and quickly made a turn behind a rock, dropping down into a cave on the side of the mountain. She had lost bubblegum momentarily. "marc-!" finn squeaked, before she covered his mouth. He struggled under her on the cold rock, which actually served no purpose other than turning on the some-what sadistic vampire. "shhh, shhh, mortal. We'll get bubblegum when we come back. She'll be fine up here till then... besides..." she moved her hands under his shirt, "i never said i was finished with you". finn quickly caught on to what was happening. "mmmph! No!" he struggled to get out, still smothered by marceline's hand. "c'mon finn! we're probably gonna die if we go after him, can i at least have this before i go?" she pleaded. Finn stopped for a moment, actually considering it. 'what? No, no! Peebles would never forgive me' he thought, shaking his head. "fine" she crinkled her nose, "i'm the vampire queen, it's not like i NEED your consent for this" she said, the hand covering his mouth changing into a mass of tentacles. "mmmph!" finn trie to protest. With the tentacles coming out of marceline's shoulders now completely replacing her arms, she was free to silence finn and go about doing anything else she desired.

First came finn's shirt, that was gone in a few seconds. Then, after taking some time to admire finn's muscular, yet still somewhat pudgy body, she moved her tentacles down. They reached finn's jeans, managing to unbutton them, despite their... '_slipperiness'. _Within moments, they were at his knees. Finn was now pleading Marceline not to do anything. He had finally got together with bubblegum, and if Marceline did this, than years of trying and failing and self-loathing and effort could all go to waste. Not only had finn wanted to save this- whatever it was, he didn't know, but he knew it was special- for bubblegum, but after this, she may never even speak to him again! This train of thought was cut short, as a tentacle found its way around finn's manhood. He jolted up, finally finding the strength to get out from under her. He quickly jumped out from the cave, scaling the mountainside. "finn!" bubblegum called out, "where were you?" finn blushed for a moment. "um... i thought i saw something..." he lied. Marceline floated out from the cave, now looking like her old self. "uh... yeah, i guess there was nothing down there, 'ay finn?" he shook his head. Bubblegum shrugged, and hopped back on fenrir. Marceline picked finn up again, obviously this wasn't the way to get him to do what she wanted.

**again, sorry for short chapters. As for why it's up so late, i only finished it recently, and a storm cut out my internet. Sorry folks. Oh, and as for my other incomplete stories: lost it all and teaching finn are some little 'side stories' that i have going. I will write them on my ipod, when i am at my dads, and am unable to write anything bigger. And saviour will definitely be continued, don't worry about that. Also, an update on finnceline 1.2, for those of you who care: yes, i know it's been like, three months, but i just couldn't figure out how to continue it. I have since gotten some ideas, thanks by the way, if you sent any in, and i will finish once saviour is done. I have not given up on it, promise. Thank's for all the support, and i'm heading back to school soon, so my schedule should level out more. As for where the story's going, don't expect this to be accurate, but i'm thinking a sort of 'finn becomes an mma fighter' kinda thing. *brofist* **


End file.
